


A Quiet Afternoon

by FujurPreux



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus reads <em>A Christmas Carol</em>. Ratchet watches one of the film adaptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



"Silence seems to have taken a hold of this place," Optimus murmured, as if he feared disturbing it.

"Please, Optimus. You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Ratchet said from the corner in the control room that was his laboratory. He was finally able to finish an old experiment, now that the younger Bots and the human children had gone camping for the weekend. 

Ratchet looked at Optimus with the corner of his optics; the bigger mech was looking thoughtfully at the empty space. Ratchet contained a sigh. "Perhaps you should take a well deserved rest and finish that human novel you were reading."

Optimus considered the idea. June Darby had been quite insistent that he should read that one book when she gave him the electronic file, and most likely, she expected to talk about it with him later. 

"If you're too busy, you could just watch one of the movies," Jack said after his mom left. "There are a lot of them." 

"There's even one with muppets!" Miko said. "Maybe we could make our own with robots," she added after a pause. "Ratchet could make a great Scrooge!"

The three children had laughed at that one, although Jack and Raf did try to cover theirs with a cough. Ratchet just rolled his optics and proceeded to ignore the whole thing. 

In the end, just as Ratchet thought he would, Optimus decided to read the whole thing. Because it was important to learn as much as possible about the cultures of their adoptive planet, and fiction allowed them to gain an insight in the minds of its creators. Or something like that. Of course, Optimus would know what he was talking about, having been a librarian, after all. 

Ratchet finished that memory with a heavy sigh.

The 'Is it something wrong, old friend?' he expected never came. He looked around to find himself alone. Optimus had surely retired to his private chambers while the doctor was lost on his thoughts. "He could've stayed here to read," Ratchet grumbled. "His company I don't mind." But he just went back to work. He was sure he was onto something.

*

A long while later, when Ratchet waiting for a reaction to happen, Optimus came back to the control room. Without saying a word, he began a search on the internet. Whatever he was looking for, it involved a lot of green and red, judging by the images that came out. Optimus studied everything on the screen, nodding to himself. At some points, the computer produced pieces of music, some annoying, some... actually quite pleasant and complex.

Ratchet gave into his curiosity and got closer. "Anything of interest, Optimus?"

"We have barely over one month to get ready for this, Ratchet," Optimus answered.

That fired the alarms in Ratchet's head. "Ready for what?" 

"To follow properly what for the humans would be an ancient costume." He stopped and pondered for a second what he was going to say next. "I'm particularly worried about you, Ratchet."

"Me? Why?"

"According to the novel I read, when humans don't celebrate a festivity called 'Christmas' in the correct way, four ghosts from his past appear to show him all the opportunities for happiness he missed during his lifetime. Or so it happened to the man in the story." Optimus turned to Ratchet and looked directly at his face. "The children called you by the man's name, Ratchet. That's why I worry."

There was a moment of silence before Ratchet laughed out loud. "Please, Optimus! Don't tell me you believe in such nonsense!"

"I think that at the very least it would ease the children's minds if we follow the tradition." 

And with that, it was settled. Next, Optimus called William Fowler.

Agent Fowler was surprised to hear Optimus' request for Christmas shopping on his behalf. But he sounded so delighted to hear the Autobots were interested to participate in that particular festivity, Ratchet ended up, well, not asking Optimus to let him read that (cursed by Primus) book, but watching one of the movies Jack had mentioned.

*

"One extra present for each of the children, got it, docbot," Fowler said on the other end of the line. "Without a card." He laughed. "You are quite generous, aren't you? The ghosts of Christmas won't get you this year!"

"Thank Primus," Ratchet said as he finished the call.

"Is it something wrong, old friend?" Optimus asked as he walked again into the control room.

"Nothing at all," Ratchet said. "Tell me something," he added after a moment. "Am I really like the human called Scrooge?"

Optimus smiled softly. "Well, while you certainly do have your rough edges, your character isn't that close to the man of the story. Although I'm sure his faults were exaggerated in order to teach a lesson." He paused again, and added all seriously. "In any case," Optimus put one of his big, powerful hands on Ratchet's shoulder. "I can say that I doubt I could have allowed someone like that so close by my side for so long." 

Ratchet smiled back.

They remained still in the same position for a long moment, until Ratchet's forgotten experiment exploded, prompting them to run and take care of the fire.

"So," Ratchet began when they managed to save the base. "You remembered to ask agent Fowler for a fruit cake, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Optimus replied.

"Excellent," Ratchet said, allowing himself to sit down on the floor. "I promise I won't explode anything for Christmas." 

Ratchet didn't expect Optimus to laugh at the one, but when he look, he was smiling warmly.

That was enough.


End file.
